A Dying Memory
by Champagne Supernova-05
Summary: Raven Sapphira has a dark past that she cant let go of. She turns to an unsuspecting person for help. Will this person help her or will it be a disaster?*Rated PG 13 for flashbacks of violence, eventually*
1. Beginning

A/N: HEY! Im back finally! Ok a lot of the stuff in this story has changed. Kendra (my Mary-Sue perfect original character of written in the stars, is not the main character anymore. I got tired of typing her name. I like Raven better.) I also got a Beta Reader thank god. Rhiannon Ravenclaw. I think my friend is also writing some stuff to this story. I know she is gonna write the love scene but what else I have no clue.

Newayz I hope u enjoy this 1 more than the other 1, its gonna be more accurate than the other 1. Enjoy! -*-Tara-*-

  


Disclaimer: im not gonna bother with these. Im not J.K. Rowling... I'm Tara Parsons! And this isn't the HP series, it's my FAN FICTION!.

* * *

  
  
  


"Raven, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. It was Raven's first day of the third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was already 9:00 A.M. They had about an hours drive to Kings Cross Station and the train leaves at 11:00 a.m.. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of her door. She was already dressed in her school uniform; a solid grey skirt that went a little past her knees, a pair of matching knee high socks and a grey over shirt which was trimmed with her house colours around the collar. She also sported a long, black school robe which had the Ravenclaw crest on the left side. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and sighed.

"Coming Father." she yelled back to him. Her father, Kieran, had always forbidden her to call him 'Dad'. She never had the courage to ask him why, she was used to it by now since she had been calling him 'Father' ever since she could remember; it didn't bother her much.

You would think that being the youngest child, and a girl, that would mean that your parents would pay more attention to you. Not in Raven's case. The only time she got attention from her parents was if she was in trouble, even if she wasn't, she was confined to her room. Her brother, Rylan, was the favorite of everyone it seemed; maybe it was because he was in Slytherin. Rylan and her grandparents were the only people who cared about her.

Raven took one last look in the mirror. Finally, somewhat satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed the rest of her last-minute things that she needed to pack and went downstairs, closing her bedroom door behind her.

As she reached the foot of the windy staircase, her father appeared in front of her. He didn't look the least bit impressed. "Leave it to you to make us late." he stated. "You couldn't be on time for anything if your little life depended on it. Hurry up and pack your things and get in the car." Kieran sneered.

"Yes Father." Raven said politely as she went over to her trunk and played with the combination lock. Her father smirked at the sight of his scared daughter. He stalked away and in the process, kicked Lexie, their house elf.

She finally got the lock opened, not without a bit of a fight though, it had a habit of sticking. She stuffed the rest of her things in and slammed it shut. She took the handle and tried to drag it over to the door, it was really heavy. Third year students were required to have what seemed like 10 books, but in actuality it was only 5; Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Rylan noticed her struggling and came over to help. "Thanks." Raven said.

"Don't mention it. Oh, I put Blinky in the car for ya." Rylan said. Blinky was Raven's toad. He was an early birthday gift from her grandparents, she received him 2 weeks before they were to leave for Hogwarts.

They finally got the trunk into the back of the car. It was an elegant car, it could fly like the Weasley's old one... except it wasn't old and worn out. Kieran had bought it with the money he earned for owning his own wizard shop in Knockturn Alley. 

Her family was well known in the wizarding world. The Sapphira's were all a part of the Ministry of Magic in some way or another and Kieran was a Death Eater; one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful followers. Kieran always talked about how disgusted he was when the Dark Lord was defeated the little Harry Potter 13 years ago. Kieran didn't understand how Harry's mother's "love" could have saved him. "One day Potter will get what he deserves! Our Lord will come back stronger than ever and kill everyone that is associated with that piece of scum." Kieran once said.

Raven, of course knew who Harry Potter was. At school, she has some of the same classes with him, but she never talked to him. She mostly stayed with her best friend, Amanda, or she kept to herself. 

It seemed like an eternity driving to the train station. It was the end of August, so it was still hot and sticky. 'We better get there soon before I suffocate or go outta my mind!' Raven thought to herself.

Just as she started to fall asleep from the heat, they arrived at Kings Cross Station. Raven jumped out of the car with Blinky safely in the pocket of her school robes, croaking softly. Rylan's bat, Stanley, was in his cage sleeping. They unloaded the car and went inside.

~

It was 10:50 A.M. when they got onto Platform 9¾, they still had 10 minutes before the train pulled out. Raven was about to get on when she heard a faint 'pop' behind her. "Hey Nan" Raven said. Her grandmother, Diana, had apparated behind her.

"Hey, sweetie. I just popped by to see you off... no pun intended." she laughed. "Chin up dear, you'll be fine." she smiled. She always had a way of making Raven feel better.

Raven smiled back. "Thanks, Nan". Just then, the whistle blew, the train was about to leave. She went over and gave Diana a hug, "I'll send you an owl when I get there."

Diana nodded. She watched as the train turned around the corner out of sight. Then she disapparated.

Raven sat in her compartment with her friends. Hopefully her grandmother was right that it would be a better year than the last two. She sat back and watched the English countryside pass by. They were on their way back to another year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is a really short chappie... I had major writers block. Thnx to Rhiannon who got me out of it :) ok well... here's the beloved 2nd chappie! Hopefully my next chapters are longer :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


About 20 minutes had passed and Raven still hadn't said a word. She was feeling really sad, her friends were all chatting about cute guys at Hogwarts and didn't have a care in the world. If only it was her that was in their place, they didn't choose to pay any attention to her, only Amanda seemed to notice; only when her head wasn't in the clouds.

Suddenly, it had occurred to her that she had Rylan's wand. She had picked it up by accident and he had hers. She told her friends that she would return shortly. "Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"I have to go see Rylan and give him his wand." Raven replied. 

"I'll go with you!" Amanda said excitedly. She had liked Rylan since their first train ride to Hogwarts. They both played Quidditch, Rylan was a Slytherin chaser and Amanda was a Ravenclaw beater. She had tried to talk to him a few times but they never got very far in the conversation. Raven would laugh every time Amanda would see him because she used to stare at him then she would walk into a wall.

  


Raven and Amanda walked down the corridor of the train. Amanda, being her usual bouncy self and not watching where she was going, had tripped and fallen. Raven, who was deep in thought and also wasn't paying attention, tripped over Amanda. "You guys are so clumsy." A voice came from in front of them. "You really must watch where you are going, Amanda." 

Amanda looked up. There was Rylan standing in front of her. She was lost for words. "S-sorry-" she studdered. "I'll be more careful next time." 

Raven took Rylan's wand out of her pocket and handed it to him. In return, she got hers back. She straightened out her robes and dug into her pocket to see if Blinky was okay. Only he wasn't there. "Oh No!" she said out loud. 

"What?!" Rylan and Amanda said at the same time. 

"Blinky's gone... he must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell." Raven looked around. There was no sign of Blinky. She started to panic. Then, out of the corner of her eye, hopping down the corridor of the train, was Blinky. She made a beam-line for him down the corridor and around the corner. Once again, she fell but there was something to break her fall, someone's stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: I hope u liked this chappie... I really hope u do.. It was a pain to write!! This OC thing is harder than I thought... well plz review... I need ideas and this story depends on it :) 

Stay Tuned -*-Tara-*- 


	3. Arrival

A/N: Thnx to everyone who reviewed, especially to: PeachesNcream (sorry if I got it wrong hunn, you know who you are anyways) Twitchi Ferret (hope you post your HP story soon... the LotR one is good but I don't know anything about LotR) Opal. Star (thnx for the review... I really hope you like my story) Andrew (u better not be saying that to make me happy!! I do hope you like it -*-Love Ya-*-) Taylor (I know you like the other one better... that's why you are writing the sequel right??) Josh (you are like my biggest fan... thanks for reading EVERYTHING and giving me suggestions) and *coughcough* Mandy (you are one of my biggest fans ... sorry for not putting you with Drake ... but remember what I said ;)) and handhfan7890 (thnx for the review) ooooh I almost forgot Tara (not me) even though she didn't review... thnx for helping me get out of my writer's block... you are a genius... I guess it runs in the name ;) and last but certainly not least Bryn (Rhiannon Ravenclaw) thnx for everything!!! ur the best... really u r!! *sigh* now that's outta the way... I really enjoyed writing this chappie. I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review... your input is appreciated... but DON'T flame or I will get Fluffy after you!! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Stay Tuned -*-Tara-*-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Raven was startled. She didn't know what had broken her fall . . . only that it was soft and squishy. She slowly lifted her head, afraid of whom she may see. She wasn't a people person because they usually didn't pay any attention to her. She mostly kept to herself. Nobody ever really understood her; they tried, but never succeeded. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a cold voice said. Raven looked into the face. His eyes were a cold grayish-blue and his hair was so blond it had silver in it. His skin was pale, almost white, and so looked so smooth. You could almost see his veins. He was a bit muscular, but not too much. It wasn't like he was working out, but he was fit. 

"Sorry." Raven muttered. 

"Is this yours?" he said. Blinky, who was clutched in his hands, was squirming frantically trying to release himself. Raven took him with shaky hands. She put him back in the inside pocket of her robes. He looked familiar, but she didn't know his name. 

"Thanks." she said quietly. She was almost afraid to talk, no one but her friends and her brother had attempted to make conversation with her before. She felt extremely nervous and began to shake and tremble all over.

"What's your name?" he asked. His eyes were penetrating and filled with mystery. He had a weird smirk on his face, almost like he had a master plan up his sleeve. 

"Ra-." she started in a low voice but before she could finish, two burly looking boys with dark hair came around the corner. They were scary looking in Raven's opinion. They were both quite tall and looked like their faces had been smushed into a wall making it flat. 

"Crabbe, Goyle? Where have you been?" the blond boy asked. His eyes were filled with malice and his face was pink with a little bit of anger. "I haven't been able to find you for an hour now!" 

"We were looking for you . . .," the taller boy said. We went to find the cart lady and when we came back to the compartment . . . you were gone." He said with fear in his voice. By the look on the blond boy's face, Raven would have been a bit afraid if he was talking to her. He looked like he was about to murder them if they even breathed. She wondered if he always looked that mean. 

"Well, go back to the compartment then. I want to be able to find you again," said the blond boy again. The two boys turned on their heels and ran back to the compartment without another word, almost like they were afraid of what he might do to them if they didn't do what he said. The blond boy turned back to Raven. "I'm sorry about that. Someone has to keep those two garbage packers in line. Now, what's your name again?" he said, his eyes suddenly glittering.

"Raven." she replied quietly. "What's yours?" she asked. She was trying to be polite and make conversation, even though she didn't really want to, she was too afraid. Once again, they were interrupted. This time it was Rylan and Amanda. They came around the corner and Rylan gave a scandalous look. Needless to say, he didn't like the boy.

"Malfoy, stay away from my sister!" Rylan said. He gave Malfoy a nasty look of death. He had always been protective of Raven. 

"I have no plans on associating with your sister, Sapphira. I don't associate with people out of my range." Malfoy inquired. "I just found something that belonged to her." He flashed an evil grin to the surrounding people. "I will see you in the common room late, he said again. Rylan rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and went back down the corridor without another word to anyone. 

Malfoy smirked at the idea of Rylan not saying anything. He turned back to Raven. "So anyways, I better go now. Crabbe and Goyle will be waiting," he said with a grin. He turned away from her and started to walk down the hall. He was wondering why she was so quiet, almost like she had something to hide. No one was that quiet. He decided not to think about it anymore unless he had to. Then he turned back to her and said, "By the way, I'm Draco." 

  
  


-------------------------****************************************------------------------------------

  


A/N: *mwahahahaha* this was fun to write. I have already started writing the 4th chappie and it may be up within the next week or so... maybe... I have a lot of stuff to do this month with school and stuff like that and I may not have a lot of time to update and stuff. Well I will try my best. Stay Tuned -*-Tara-*-


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the weather was a little chilly and the sky was clear and starry. Everyone was feeling hungry and tired from the long ride to Hogwarts, even though they were practically eating the whole way there. Raven's friends quickly jumped out of the train chattering excitedly. She couldn't figure out what they were saying though.

Raven climbed out of the train. She was tired and wasn't looking forward to another sorting ceremony; she thought they were very uneventful and pointless. All she wanted to do was eat and then go to bed. She kept a fair distance walking behind her friends, who were now talking low. She was off in her own little world like usual and no one seemed to notice that she wasn't with them. They seemed to be too involved in conversation to even care. 

Raven's friend, Cassy, turned to Amanda. "I wonder why Raven always acts so distant?" she asked. Cassy was one of Raven's good friends. Almost like Amanda, her personality wasn't as bubbly. 

"I'm not sure. She has been acting this way for a while now. I'm really worried about her ... I haven't seen her smile once yet today." Amanda stated. "We should ask her what's up. Maybe she needs to talk." 

"Yea that's a good idea ... lets do that tonight when there is no one around." Cassy said.

"Good idea ... where is Raven anyway?" she said looking around. Raven wasn't in sight. They thought that she was walking ahead with the rest of the crowd or with her brother. "Well, we will see her in the Great Hall." they said as they went to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rylan caught a glimpse of Raven walking alone. He decided to catch up with her. "Guys I'll meet you in the hall." he called back to them and caught up to his sister. She looked sad and tired. He sighed and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He always had a way of making her feel better, he was always there when she needed someone to talk to. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all." she replied with a weak smile. They came to the carriages and got in. Rylan got in first then hauled Raven up by the hand. The step was high and hard to get up on. The inside was nicely decorated. The seats were made of soft leather and they were comfortable. Rylan and Raven sat on the leather seats. They had the whole carriage to themselves.

"Raven, I don't want you around that Malfoy kid, he's really bad news." Rylan explained. "He needs an attitude adjustment. He has an ego bigger than the continent of Asia." he said with a smile. "And that's big." 

"Yeah, I'll stay away from him. He seems like a git anyway. So why aren't you with your friends?" Raven asked. She was a little confused why he was hanging around her and not his friends.

"You looked like you could use the company." he said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back, but again, only faintly. All she wanted to do was sleep. 

"Thanks for the gesture but I'm fine." she said.

"What-ever you say." Rylan replied and rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't believe her, he knew better than that. They didn't talk the rest of the way to the castle. Raven didn't feel like talking and Rylan didn't like seeing her upset so he chose not to look at her, he did steal the occasional glances though.

The carriages pulled up to the stone steps at the front of the castle and hour later. The sky started to cloud over and there were distant rolls of thunder, the wizard weather had been calling for another storm, it had been storming off and on all summer at Hogwarts. All of the students filed out of the carriages in an array of excited chatter. They all walked through the big wooden doors into the entrance hall. Hogwarts was of course clean, shiny and fresh smelling for the start of the new year.

************************

Amanda and Cassy were the last one's to enter the Great Hall. It was all nicely decorated for the start of the term, all of the house banners were hung from the ceiling. The atmosphere was anything but tight, it was chilled and relaxed like usual. The professors all had smiles on their faces, with the exception of Professor Snape of course. 

"Do you see Raven anywhere?" Amanda asked Cassy. She hadn't seen Raven since they got off the train an hour earlier. 

"No, I don't see her. Do you think she's with Rylan?" Cassy replied. She was jumping up and down looking over peoples shoulders looking for her.

"She might be, hopefully she will find us." Amanda said. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of their friends, who had just shown up. Cassy looked around one last time for Raven, she was still no where in sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven climbed the marble steps that lead to the common rooms, she was looking forward to being alone for a little while. Raven wasn't looking where she was going yet again, she bumped into someone. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Sapphira's baby sister! Raven isn't it?" said a cold voice. Raven looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and his fan club. Crabbe, Goyle, an ugly girl who looked like a pug, and Millicent Bulstrode, whom she had known from Astronomy classes.

"Yes, I'm Raven," she replied. "What's it to you?" she inquired. Her tiredness was over powering her and she was becoming really cranky.

Malfoy sneered. "Just asking." he said. He smirked and turned on his heel, "come on!" he beckoned to his followers, they obediently followed. Draco looked back once, then continued walking down to the Great Hall.

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really hope you enjoy this chappie. I probably won't be able to update for a while because of exams and such but anyways. O sorry for the pen name change.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoa... I haven't posted an actual chapter in sooooo long! Anyway, here's chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy it. Are you happy now, Draco? 

Raven slowly climbed into her fluffy bed that was fresh and clean smelling. She was very tired from her journey and everyone around her; she just wanted to be alone. Raven sighed and blew out the candle that was beside her bed. She was hoping that this year would be better than the previous, and she would do anything in her power to make it the best she could; it would take a lot of work, though.

~

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with his followers, looking around at all of the scared first years. He laughed and looked at his friends. Pansy, who latched onto his left arm, was holding on for dear life like he was going to drop dead any second. _'__Stupid girl, she actually thinks I like her!'_ he thought, shaking his head. Blaise was sitting on his right side staring off into space, probably thinking about the 5th year sitting at the other end of the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from Draco, whining because they were "starving," even though they were still eating when they got off the train. Marcus Flint was in heavy conversation with a 6th year player on the Quidditch team. 

There was a hush over the students that were in the hall. The Sorting ceremony had just ended, and all of the new Slytherin students were seated at various spots around the table. Dumbledore stood up, his twinkling blue eyes looking at all of them with the usual loving expression. In Draco's opinion, though, he was a shame to the wizarding world. _'__Such an embarrassment he is'_ Draco thought with disgust. _'__What pure-blood wizard would take kindly to dirty Muggles? I mean, they don't know how to take care of themselves!' _Draco shook his head and sighed inwardly then turned his attention to Dumbledore, even though he didn't want to.

"As most of you all know, the Dark Forest is out of bounds. Anyone who is caught in there will get two weeks worth of detention. Also, we have two new teachers that have joined us this year. Gilderoy Lockhart obviously hasn't returned this year, due to losing his memory. Yet again, that leaves an opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Please give a warm welcome to Remus Lupin," the students clapped politely. Draco looked at Professor Lupin. He was ratty looking, not in very good shape at all. _'__Almost looks like he could be a Weasley . . . if he had red hair,' _he thought to himself, again with disgust. _'__I think they should be muggles. They love them enough. Sure would save the Ministry a lot of embarrassment if Weasley's father left'_ Draco wasn't going to think of it anymore. It wasn't worth it. _'__Oh, this is going to be another bad year, I just know it' _he said as turned his attention back to Dumbledore once again.

"And, I am pleased but also sad to say that we have a new Care of Magical Creatures professor. I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn wants to have full use of his remaining limbs and can't be with us anymore. So, I have taken it into my own hands, our new Care of Magical Creatures professor is Hagrid," there were a lot of cheers from the Gryffindor table. They clearly adored Hagrid for unknown reasons. Draco, and most of the other Slytherin's on the other hand, hated him. Draco felt like he wanted to throw his water goblet at Dumbledore. He was livid to the point of no return.

_ '__How could he hire him?' _he thought to himself angrily. _'__He's dirty, and he doesn't know how to talk properly. I should have expected this from Dumbledore,' _he thought as he went back to his dinner which had appeared suddenly on the table in front of him. 

~

_'__What do you think you are doing? You're late, again!' _

_'__I'm sorry, Father, my watch broke and I didn't know what time it was.'_

_'__Better pay more attention next time! That is always your excuse! Get a new watch. I don't want anyone to come in contact with my insolent daughter. Such a shame you have brought to the family! You should be in Gryffindor with all of those "brave" Potter followers!'_

_'__I'm sorry, Father. It will never happen again . . . '_

_'__You're right it will never happen again' *SMACK*_

*

Raven awoke with a start; sweat dripping down her forehead and tears in her eyes. At first, she didn't know where she was. She looked around her and saw that she was still in her small dormitory. It was dark, but she could still make out the shadowy lumps of where her dorm mates lay in their beds, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. All the girls were breathing softly, with the occasional snore from some of them. Raven sat up and rubbed her face vigorously, almost as if the motions would make her forget her visions. For a vague moment, she thought what she saw was real. It seemed real. She felt every moment of it and could smell all of the familiar smells. But seeing as she was still safe in her bed at Hogwarts, it wasn't real. It was all a dream. _'__A stupid dream' _she thought to herself. _'__It wasn't real'_. She sighed inwardly and laid back down on her fluffy white pillow, still thinking about her dream. "When is this ever going to end," she asked aloud to herself, staring at the dark ceiling. Soon, she drifted off into a fitful sleep, with more frightening dreams.

~

Early the next morning, Raven got up slowly. She had a massive headache, _'__must have been from tossing around all night' _she thought to herself. Raven took off her pajama top and looked in the mirror. There was a fresh bruise on the bottom of her rib cage on the right side. She inspected it closely, since it was fresh, it was black and blue... and very sore. She sighed as she put on her uniform and brushed her hair. She then gathered all of her school supplies that were placed on the end of her bed and her schedule that Cassie brought up to her and went downstairs. 

Raven entered the Great Hall and saw her friend Cassie running toward her. She was dodging people all over the Great Hall, in what looked like a frantic effort to get to her. Cassie stopped in front of her out of breath. "Thank God! I found you!" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm here, what's up?" Raven asked. She was a bit concerned about the look on Cassie's face, which was puzzled.

"I was wondering if you needed to talk about anything. You seem so distant, more than you usually do." she said heartedly. 

Raven couldn't help but laugh. Cassie always made a big deal out of the littlest things. By the look on Cassie's face, she was really worried. "No, that's ok Cassie. I'm fine. I've just been tired lately," Raven lied. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. "Thanks for your concern, though." 

"So, you've just been tired?" Cassie asked as they went to the Ravenclaw table. The Great Hall was bright, and the enchanted ceiling was sunny. "What are you? Pregnant?" she laughed.

"Yes, actually I am," Raven said with a serious look on her face. This wasn't true to any extent, but she thought she could fool Cassie. She could be so gullible at times. 

Cassie was thunderstruck. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "WHAT?!" she asked loudly. "Who's the father? Wait ... you're only 13, how could you be pregnant? Raven..."

"Oh My God, Cass! I'm not pregnant!" Raven said laughing, for once she felt better. "You can be so dumb sometimes," 

Cassie was embarrassed. She couldn't believe she fell for Raven's joke. "I'm sorry ..." 

"No, Cassie... it's ok." Raven started. "Just forget about it, can we eat now?" she asked. Cassie nodded. Still, clearly embarrassed about what just happened. She didn't say anything to Raven all breakfast, but eyed her every once in a while.

~

First period class for Ravenclaw was Transfiguration. Amanda, Cassie and Raven entered Professor McGonagall's classroom, only to find that they had a class with Slytherin. "Oh, good," Amanda said. "This should be fun, I must go find Blaise." 

"Since when are you friends with her?" Cassie asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Just this week, she really is nice, guys." Amanda stated. She was staring at the other side of the room at something with a dreamy look on her face. 

"What are you looking at?" Raven asked Amanda suspiciously, trying to see what she was staring at. 

"Hmm?" Amanda said as she snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, nothing ...".

Cassie and Raven shook their heads. Amanda always got dreamy when she thought a guy was good looking. Raven glanced to the other side of the room. She saw none other than Draco looking her way. Their eyes caught each other for a split second then they both turned away, just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning class, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust you had a good summer and are eager to get back to work," there were a few discontent murmurs in the class. Professor McGonagall smiled. "Right, well today we will be studying..." 

Raven was only half listening. She caught herself staring at Draco for an unknown reason. _'__I wonder what it would be like if I were in Slytherin' _she thought to herself_. 'Maybe my parents would accept me then.' _

"... this makes the witch or wizard be able to transfigure themselves fully into an animal that reflects their appearance." said Professor McGonagall. Her voice suddenly popped back into Raven's head. Professor McGonagall was making her way around the room, handing out toads to those who didn't already have one. "Now, we will be doing basic Transfiguration today. I want you to turn your toads into toad skin gloves. Get to it."

Raven took out her wand and set to work. She glanced over to the next isle and saw her friend, Emma, whom she hadn't seen since last year. She looked over at Emma and smiled, and said hello. They couldn't talk in detail in fear that Professor McGonagall would get angry, maybe they would meet up after class. 

Amanda was having trouble transfiguring her frog. _"Tarantallegra!"_ she cried. The frog that she was trying to transfigure, lifted in the air and his legs started to move. Apparently, Amanda did the dancing charm on the frog instead of the transfiguring charm.

"Amanda ... you need help, my friend." Emma finally spoke. Amanda and Emma had not been very good friends, they got along when they had to. Amanda glared at Emma and put down her wand.

"Professor, may I please go to the loo? I don't feel so well." Amanda asked with her hand raised. She had an angry look on her face, almost like she wanted to murder Emma.

"Yes, Ms. Bruce. But bear in mind, next time, wait until I answer your hand." she replied, turning away from her to help a student.

Amanda nodded and gathered her things. She quickly got up and left the classroom without another word. Raven looked at Cassie, and then at Emma, with raised eyebrows. They just shook their heads and continued to transfigure their frogs wordlessly.


End file.
